Six Feet Under
Image:Secondary quests.png|secondary quests|32px|Secondary quest default Secondary quest desc none Siegfried gives Geralt this quest at the beginning of Act III. People have been disappearing in the cemetery and the Order would like to get to the bottom of it. They do not have the manpower to spare, so a witcher's help is required. Walkthrough At the very beginning of Act III, Geralt finds Siegfried at his new post outside the Cloister, just up the hill from his old post. They chat and while catching up, Siegfried mentions that he could use the witcher's services to investigate the mysterious disappearances of townsfolk in the cemetery. Being the obliging soul that he is, the witcher agrees and heads over to the necropolis. Once inside, he finds evidence of ghoul activity, but then finds more nefarious traces -- the corpse of a woman has obviously been stabbed and not eaten. A few random encounters with some ghouls later and our hero comes upon a particularly unusual sight: a talking ghoul named Vetala. They chat and then our hero must them decide whether or not to allow the ghoul to live. |} This concludes the quest. Notes * Siegfried is available only during the daytime. * If you helped Yaevinn during the Gold Rush quest, you will not be able to complete this quest, so do this quest first if you wish to complete both quests. * Completing this quest causes the dwarven blacksmith to stop doing business with Geralt * For more information on how this quest interacts with Echoes of Yesterday and Gold Rush, see the Trigger Conditions & Related Quests section of Gold Rush * Bug? If you kill the murderers it will also say you killed Vetala. * If you wish to complete all the quests, one tested path is to do the first few quests in Act III in the following order: # this quest for Siegfried, then # Echoes of Yesterday for Yaevinn, then # you could sneak in Dandelion's Lute (or other minor "fed-ex" type quests) here # A Posh Reception (see last note), and finally # Gold Rush * A Posh Reception can be delayed indefinitely, you can actually start all the other quests in Act III, and finish most of them except for Velerad's contracts, Lock and Key, Gold Rush, Beauty and the Beast, and All the King's Men. Phases The Cemetery People are disappearing at the cemetery. Siegfried asked me to investigate. I should have a look around. Siegfried asked me to investigate the strange disappearances in Vizima's Cemetery. A Talking Ghoul Whether talking or not, a ghoul is dangerous. I need to get rid of it before it claims more victims. I need to slay the ghoul before it claims more victims. The Commando / Vetala Killed :Spare Vetala: I let the ghoul Vetala go. In exchange, he told me that an elven unit is killing people in the cemetery. I should find and annihilate them. I should find and destroy the elven unit. or :Kill Vetala: I killed the monster named Vetala. It was probably responsible for the disappearances at the cemetery. I should tell Siegfried what I saw. I should tell Siegfried what I saw here. A Choice I found the murderers, but they have given me a terrible choice. I can fight them or try to rescue the people they left at the mercy of the ghouls in the crypt. I doubt I can do both... I can either fight the elves or rescue the people from the ghouls. The Rescue / the elves :Save the innocents: I found the people in the crypt. I should speak to Siegfried. I saved those trapped in the crypt. I should speak to Siegfried. or :Fight the elves: Siegfried Satisfied / Job Done :Saved the innocents: I figured out the disappearances, and Siegfried was happy with my choice. He said human lives are most important, and his troops will hunt down the murderers. He was so happy he upped my reward. I figured out the disappearances and Siegfried was happy with my choice. or :Killed Vetala: The talking ghoul is dead. Job done. The cemetery should be safe now. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act III de:Tot und begraben